


Too Many Rules

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is part of the NCPD, Alex is very gay, And also very pretty, Astra is a vigilante, Astra is cheeky and downright irresponsible, F/F, Vasquez is Alex's best friend, there is banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: "It wasn’t her team’s fault that she had a very specific vigilante problem on her hands."orAlex is a NCPD detective, Astra is a vigilante and they like each other a little more than they should.(General Danvers Week, Superhero/Vigilante/Villain AU)





	Too Many Rules

 Alex walked into the warehouse, her gun held high in front of her face and the sound of her team’s steps echoing behind her. The guy they were about to arrest had murdered two people during a mugging. Her heart was racing as they approached the illuminated area, she could feel her muscles tensing, preparing for either a struggle or a pursuit. She heard herself shout “NCPD! Drop your weapons!” as they kept walking forward. Alex could make out the silhouette of someone sitting on a chair, seemingly tied to it, and the air got stuck into her lungs. For fuck’s sake, don’t let this become a hostage situation; it was the last thing she needed, really.

 As they got closer and closer, Alex finally realized the man tied to the chair was actually their perp, who was gagged and sporting a big red bow around his neck. Immediately, she felt her muscles start to relax, as she lowered her gun. She could hear her team snickering behind her, as she approached the man. He started trying to say something, but the gag made sure Alex couldn’t quite make out his words. Not that she’d want to. By his expression, she could guess he wasn’t exactly being polite. “Yeah, yeah, pipe down,” she told him, finally taking notice of the tag hanging from the bow. To: Detective Danvers. Hope you’ll enjoy.

 It had to be be her, _of course_ , who else would be enough of a goddamn drama queen to do this? No one, that’s who. Alex took a deep breath, her brows furrowing as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Alright guys, you’ve had your fun,” she sighed, trying not to sound too exasperated. It wasn’t her team’s fault that she had a very specific vigilante problem on her hands. “Vasquez, can you untie him and have the rest of the team take him to the station?” she asked, putting her gun back in the holster and running a hand through her hair. She heard Vasquez amusedly tell her ‘yes ma'am’, but she didn’t have it in her to do more that direct a frustrated glare her way.

 She watched as her team walked away holding their perp by the arms as he trashed about, trying to escape. After they were all gone, she took a deep breath “You can come out, now,” she said, tersely. A beat later, she heard a hard thud and turned around to face the person who, at the moment, was the main cause of pain starting to shoot through her head. “Astra, you really need to stop doing this,” Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying her best to look as pissed off as she possibly could.

 “And here I thought I was helping you, Detective Danvers,” Astra said with with a confident smile, “is that how you say thank you?” she asked, amusement evident on every syllable rolling off her tongue. Alex watched Astra’s grey eyes twinkle under the warehouse lights and wished, not for the first time, that she didn’t find it so hard to actually be mad at Astra. It was ridiculous that she could make Alex’s stomach churn just by looking at her a certain way. 

 “I’m not kidding, Astra, you’re putting yourself in danger,” she said, with a little more force. She wished she could make Astra understand just how serious she was about not wanting to see her get hurt. For a second, she watched as Astra’s entire expression softened, making her heart race inside her chest. God, she was beautiful, so beautiful Alex had to stop herself from stepping forward just so she could be closer to her. No, wait, she was mad. Mad at Astra for for being _reckless_ and _annoying_. She couldn’t let it slide just because Astra happened to be very pretty.

 Astra bit her lip and stepped forward until their faces were only a few inches apart and Alex had to clench her jaw to avoid licking her lips. She could hear her heart pounding inside her chest, almost as if it wanted to find a way out. “It’s nice to know you care, Alexandra,”  Astra’s smile was back and well into smug territory. Alex felt her blood boil in her veins, her fingers digging into her arms. Why did she have to be attracted to such an insufferable, dramatic, self-satisfied and careless woman? The universe _had_ to have it in for her. There was no other explanation for this stupid _thing_ between them.

 Alex clamped down on her desire to punch Astra in the face and, instead, decided on the legal, less violent approach - taking a deep breath. “Fuck off,” she told Astra with narrowed eyes. However, the words lacked the bite needed to actually be offensive. Alex cared, of course she did, and she was aware Astra knew it, but the last thing Alex wanted to do was stroke her ego. The damn thing was already the size of a blue whale and Alex honestly didn’t want to find out if it could get any bigger.

 “As you wish, Alexandra,” she said quietly, but not without amusement. And then, ever so slowly, she leaned forward, giving Alex plenty of time to back away. And, when she didn't, Astra pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Alex felt her entire body freeze and her jaw go slack, it had something to with the fact that this had been the last thing she’d been expecting from Astra, but it was also the fact that this was Astra who'd just given her a kiss. She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks and, she was sure, Astra could see the blush starting to take over her face. “I’ll see you around,” she said cheekily, before turning on her heel and walking away.

 It took Alex a second to process what had just happened but, as soon as she did, she caught herself yelling after Astra. “I better not be seeing you around, Astra!” she got no answer aside from a chuckle, and she had to stop herself from following the woman, “I mean it! Stop going after criminals, Astra!” again, no answer. And she could see the black of Astra’s catsuit start to blend into the shadows of the warehouse. “Astra!” she tried one more time, sounding frustrated to her own ears.

 She saw Astra stop dead in her tracks and turn around, far enough that she couldn’t make the features on her face, only the silhouette of her body. “But how will we see each other, then?” Alex heard Astra yell back, and she could tell she had a smile plastered on her face. It had been a joke, surely, but the idea that Astra wanted to see her left her completely without a comeback; and Astra took that moment to turn away once more, leaving the warehouse and blending into the night. 

 Alex chuckled and placed her hand on her cheek. When she signed up for the NCPD, she didn’t expect to have a vigilante on her hands, especially not a very attractive one, who kept finding a way into her cases and had a penchant for delivering wanted criminals right to her doorstep. Truthfully, Astra was very good. So good, in fact, that Alex had tried to get her to join the force, which got her an irreverent smile and a “too many rules, Alexandra, way too many rules” in a tone of voice that made her want to smile along with her. Astra had no desire to work for the police, but she liked working with the police, Alex supposed.

 Walking out of the warehouse, Alex took a deep breath before reaching for the door on the police car. When she got to the station, she’d have to pretend Astra had been nowhere to be found, as she usually did. And they’d believe her; or at least pretend to. With the exception of Vasquez, of course, who’d wait until they were alone in the breakroom or until there was no one near Alex’s desk to say something along the lines of “so? How’s your favorite sexy vigilante doing?”, to which Alex would respond with a deep sigh and nothing else.

 Most of the time, Alex felt like no one really wanted to catch Astra anyway, so the fact that she had neglected to try and arrest her so many times didn’t really make her feel bad. The only thing she regretted, really, was telling Vasquez about Astra, because now, she kept finding herself on the receiving end of knowing glances and amused smirks. But she knew there was no malice in them, so she’d huff and act exasperated, but still invite Vasquez over for drinks at her place at least once a week, so they could talk. Because if you couldn’t discuss you very inappropriate crush on a vigilante with your best lesbian friend, who could you discuss it with, really?


End file.
